The First Five Nights
by PuppyLuv230
Summary: Michelle Schmidt, known as Mike to her friends, gets a job working at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, but what happens when she discovers the animatronics come to life?
1. Introduction

**This is the first fanfiction I'm posting here. Wish me luck. I do not own FNAF!**

The First Five Nights

My name is Michelle Schmidt, but everyone calls me Mike. Yeah, I know it's a weird nickname for a girl and why they don't just call me Mich or Michy is beyond me. I guess it's a joke the boys played on me in elementary school and the name just stuck. I'm 5 foot 9 with hazel eyes and long jet black hair that I usually wear in a ponytail. I am currently 19 years old, and a bit of a night owl.

I had just taken up a job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza as the nighttime security guard. Why you ask? Because I needed the job to pay for tuition for college so I can major in Robotics Engineering. I'm hoping to someday buy Freddy's and fix it up so that kids can have the same memories that I had.

Yeah. I used to love going there as a kid and seeing the gang. Freddy Fazbear, Chica, Foxy, and especially Bonnie. He was my favorite. I would always go see him first and I would talk to him for hours on end and pretend he could respond to me.

Sorry. I'm starting to get off topic.

So, anyway, I got a job at Freddy's as the night guard. I was excited at first, since I was working at the one place I loved the most at the time of day I could actually work on homework. I would normally bring it with me so I could work on it when I was completely bored, if I was bored.

That's the thing though. I found out the hard way that nights at Freddy's aren't so boring. Here's what happened…

**First chapter up now. There's more on the way. **


	2. Night 1

**Here's chapter two. Please tell me what you think. I do not own FNAF!**

"Now you know what to do, right Michelle?" Mr. Fred, the owner of Freddy's asked.

"Yes sir!" I replied enthusiastically.

"Good. Now, don't forget to check the front and back doors every once in a while," he added. "Make sure all the equipment is in its proper place, and don't use too much electricity. You only have a limited supply due to budget cuts. If the power goes out, the doors and lighting goes out until morning. If that happens, make security rounds of the building every 30 minutes with that flashlight." He pointed to the large yellow flashlight sitting on the desk. "Remember, you need to work here for at least five nights before I can let you buy this place. Good night Ms. Schmidt. I'll see you at 6 am."

He then moved to leave the building. Before he reached the door, he turned around to face me. "And one more thing. Be careful. Many of the previous night guards quit this job, and they all tell me the same ridiculous story. The animals came to life and tried to attack them. Not that I believe any of that nonsense." With that, he left.

'What did he mean by that?' I wondered, but shrugged my shoulders and gave it no other thought.

After a few minutes of working on homework, I got up and made one of the rounds, checking to make sure that the doors were secure and no one got in. Nodding in approval, I made my way back to the Office. When I got there, something didn't feel right, but nothing was out of place. The electronics were still there, my drink was still unopened and untouched, and the crumpled papers from my failed attempts at the homework assignment were still all over the place.

"O-kay," I said to myself as the feeling soon left, and I just shrugged it off. Suddenly, the phone rang, making my heart jerk in my chest. I took a deep breath and put a hand on my chest, trying to calm my racing heart then picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I asked, wondering who would be calling me at this hour.

There was a long moment of silence, and then a male voice cut through.

"Hello. Ehh, I wanted to leave a message for you to help you get settled down on your first night, but actually talking to you will be better. Uhm I actually worked at that office before you. I am finishing up my last week now as of matter of fact so I know it can be overwhelming but I am here to tell you that there is nothing to worry about. You'll do fine."

"Okay?" I responded, not sure what to think.

"So let's just focus on getting you through the first night. Okay let's see. Uhm first there is an introductory reading for the company that I am supposed to read. It's kinda a legal thing you know. Uhm welcome to Freddy Fazbear's pizza, a magical place for kids and grownups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life, Fazbear's entertainment are not responsible for damage, property, or person on discovering of damage or death has occurred. A missing person report will be made within 90 days and the death of a person will be cleaned with bleach and the carpets will be cleaned blah blah blah."

"Um, what?" I asked, now concerned.

"Now that might sound bad I know, but there is nothing to worry about. The animatronic puppets become quirky at night but do I blame them? No! If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for 20 years and never got a bath I probably would be irritable at night to. So remember these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and show them a little respect right?"

"Uh…yeah, right."

"Ok so just be aware that the characters tend to wander a bit. Uhm they have some sort of free roaming mode at night. Uhm, something about their servers locking up or they get turned off for too long. Uhm they used to be allowed to walk around during the day to but then there was the bite of 1987. Yeah it's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe ya know."

"Yeah. I heard about that."

"Now concerning the only real safety during the night watch, if any, is the fact that these characters if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll most likely see you as a metal indo skeleton without its costume on. Now since that is against the rules of Freddy Fazbear's pizza they'll probably forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Uhm well that wouldn't be so bad if the suit themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices especially around the facial area. So you can imagine having your head being pressed inside those would cause a bit of discomfort and death."

I gulped.

"The only parts that will see the light of day will be your eyeballs and teeth that will pop out of the mask. Yeah they don't tell you these things when you sign up, but hey, see you first thing tomorrow. Uhm check those cameras and remember to close those doors only if they are absolutely necessary. Got to conserve power. Alright good night."

"Good night," I said softly, very concerned at this point.

I had no idea what happened here after dark. Was that warning Mr. Fred gave me from the other guards real? It sure seemed like it now.

Carefully, I checked the security screen and flipped through all the cameras.

First was the Show Stage, which seemed to be fine except for how creepy the puppets looked in the dark. I involuntarily shivered and continued flipping through the cameras.

Next was the Dining Area. Nothing unusual there. Just a bunch of tables lined with chairs and party hats.

Next was the Pirate Cove, where Foxy could be found. He was peeking out behind the curtain at the camera. 'Wasn't the curtain completely closed when I passed by it? I thought it was. I must have imagined it.' I just shrugged.

Next came the West Hall. Nothing there.

Then came the Supply Closet, which was completely empty.

The East Hall was the same as the West Hall, completely empty except for a few newspaper clippings.

Then came the Backstage. That was creepier than the Show Stage, with all the parts for the puppets hanging on racks and on the walls. Another involuntary shiver wracked my body.

For the Kitchen, the camera was disabled, but I heard nothing from the audio that signified anything out of the ordinary was happening there.

Last was the hall by the Restrooms, where nothing could be seen that would signify anything unusual happening.

Satisfied with that, I leaned back in my chair. The puppets wouldn't come into this room, would they? I hoped not. I looked at my watch to see that it was midnight.

I suddenly had a very bad feeling and went to check the security screen again. The first camera was the Show Stage again, but something was wrong. Bonnie and Chica weren't there! I flipped to the next camera, which was the Dining Room, and there Bonnie was, up close to the camera. My breath hitched and I didn't dare scream. If I did, it would give away my position, that is, if they didn't already know where I was.

I soon heard footsteps in one of the halls next to me, I didn't know which one. I quickly slammed my hands on the buttons for both doors, not risking making the mistake of closing the wrong door. Checking the East and West Halls, I saw Chica slowly walking down the East Hall and pausing at the corner under CAM 4B. She looked up straight into the camera, and then walked away.

I couldn't bear to look at the screen anymore as a sick feeling overcame me. 'They were right!' I thought. 'They all were right! The previous night guards, the guy on the phone… Oh, God!'

I took a deep breath to avoid having a panic attack. They wouldn't hurt me as long as I stayed at my post, right?

There wasn't much activity as the night progressed, and soon my shift was over.


	3. A Small Chat

**I do not own FNAF!**

~ Six hours before night guard duty ~

"Hey, Mike," my best friend Rebecca said suddenly, causing me to jump. "Are you alright? You seem jumpy today."

We were in our dorm room on campus. Becca and I had been best friends ever since kindergarten and we usually could tell each other anything and everything. But the recent happenings were something I couldn't share with anyone. Not even her. At least, not yet.

"Yeah," I replied. "It's just that this job that I got kinda gets on my nerves."

"What? Working at night?" she teased.

I rolled my eyes. "Not that. You know I'm a night owl. It's working with those puppets that makes me jumpy."

"What, are they creepy at night?" she started teasing again.

'You don't know the half of it,' I thought. "Kinda, but it's nothing I can't handle."

"O-kay," she said, obviously not entirely believing my words.

"I'm serious. I'm fine Becca. Don't worry about me."

She smiled at me slightly, closed her eyes, and shook her head. "Alright, Mike. If you say so."

**Yes, I have a new character here. Technically Becca is my OC, but she's not really a big part of the story.**


	4. Night 2

**I do not own FNAF!**

The second night began much the same as the first night did, but this time Mr. Fred didn't remind me of anything that I needed to do because he knew I could handle it, mostly.

"Have a good night, Mike," Mr. Fred called as he left the building into the thundering rain.

"You too," I called back before the door could close, not that he could hear me over that downpour.

I quickly checked the front and back doors to make sure they were locked and secure, and then checked for anyone that might have snuck in without being noticed. That done, I walked back to the Office and sat down to work on my newest homework assignment.

The phone rang a few hours later while I was in the middle of a question and I immediately picked it up, knowing it might be that guy again.

"Hello?" I asked and waited for the person on the other side of the line to answer.

"Hello. Oh hey you made it to night two. Uhm congrats. I will not talk long this time since Fazbear and his friends become more active as the week progresses. Uhh it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure they are in place."

I quickly checked the Show Stage and Pirate Cove as I listened. Nothing out of the ordinary yet.

"Interestingly enough Fredd himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes more active in the dark though so one more reason to not run out of power, right?"

"Uh-huh," I replied.

"I also want to emphasize to use the door lights. There are blind spots in the camera view that happen to be right outside of the door. So if you can't find something or someone on your camera, be sure to check the door lights. You might only have a few seconds to react, not because you are in danger of course. Also check on the curtains in pirate cove. The character in that place is unique in that he comes more active if the cameras remain off for a long enough time. I guess he doesn't like to be watched. I don't know. Anyway I am sure you have everything under control. Uhm talk to you soon."

"Thanks for the tips," I quickly said. "You've been a real help so far."

"No problem." With that, he hung up.

I felt a little more content, knowing more about the puppets that I had to watch out for. Suddenly, my stomach growled, causing me to remember that I forgot to get some food before I got there.

'There might be something in the kitchen that I can eat. Mr. Fred said I could go into the kitchen if I got hungry. And I should probably do a check of the doors, anyway.'

I quickly got up and left for the kitchen, making sure to check the doors beforehand. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary yet. Before I could turn away from the back door, I noticed a soaking wet white kitten huddled close to the wall outside.

'Poor thing,' I thought. I then had an idea. 'My dorm is pet friendly, and my parents aren't around to say 'no'. Maybe I can take him home with me once I'm off my shift.'

I opened up the back door just a bit and picked up the kitten in my arms, trying to use my shirt to dry him.

"It's alright," I said soothingly. "I'm not going to hurt you."

The kitten seemed to calm down a little bit, but he started mewing piteously, and I couldn't help but feel sad for him.

Going into the Kitchen, I set the white kitten on the counter and managed to find some paper towels to dry him off. Then I turned to one of the refrigerators and found a carton of milk, pouring the contents into a small bowl and setting it down on the counter for the little ball of fluff to drink. I then found some cold pizza in the fridge and started eating.

The sound of footsteps hit my ears and I turned just in time to see Chica entering the room. I froze in place as she stopped moving and looked at me, opening and closing her beak slowly. My heart beat picked up and I gulped as she stared straight at me.

Before I knew what was happening, I could feel myself running out into the Dining Area, the little kitten cradled in my arms. I could see Foxy burst out of Pirate Cove into the Dining Area and stop to look at me.

Something grabbed me from behind and I turned to notice Bonnie standing right behind me.

"I w-w-won-n-n't h-hurt y-y-you. D-d-d-d-don-n-n-n't b-be a-a-afraid o-o-of m-me, M-m-miche-e-elle. O-or sh-sh-should I c-c-call y-you M-m-mike?"

I was terrified at this point. They knew my name. They knew who I was. I ran down the East Hall as fast as I could, slamming my hands on the buttons for the doors to close once I was inside the Office. I waited for something to happen. Anything. What felt like hours later, my shift ended.

**Chapter 4 is done. Please tell me what you think.**


	5. The Nightmare

**I do not own FNAF!**

I couldn't breathe. That's what it felt like anyway.

I was trapped in the Office, the heat inside it gradually building to an unbearable temperature.

I had to get out, but if I did those puppets would get me. I was trapped.

I couldn't take it anymore. I ran out of the Office and down the East Hall towards the Dining Area.

No one was there. Not even the animatronic animals. I didn't care though. All I wanted was to get away from the heat.

I stopped in the middle of the room, feeling immense relief from the cool air.

Out of nowhere, Chica, Foxy, and Freddy appeared in front of me. My breath hitched and I slowly backed away from them only to bump into something behind me. Two purple arms wrapped around me, and I instantly knew that it was Bonnie.

I wanted to scream. I wanted to scream so badly, but when I opened my mouth nothing came out.

They slowly closed in on me, all staring at me with unfeeling eyes, their mouths slowly opening and closing at the same time.

"Mike," Chica said in a voice that sounded so familiar, and she repeated my name multiple times, the others joining in, getting louder and louder each time they spoke.

I woke up with a start to Becca's voice as she called my name, shaking me so that I would wake up. "Mike! Mike!"

"What?" I asked groggily as she backed up slightly.

"You were having a nightmare!" she said worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine," I lied. "You don't have to worry about every little thing, you know."

"I know. I know. But you're my best friend! I WILL be worried if something seems wrong!"

"Nothing's wrong," I replied. "Now, I need to get going! My shift starts soon, and if I'm late, there's no chance of buying the place from Mr. Fred!"

"You're still intent on buying that pizza place, huh?" Becca asked as she picked up Nix, the white kitten, and started petting him.

"Of course!" I replied while thinking, 'Then I'll have a chance to rewire those puppets so they don't wander around and try to attack people at night.'

"See ya," Becca called as I grabbed my night guard uniform, a hat and jacket, and slipped it on over my t-shirt.

"See ya. And don't forget to feed Nix," I replied.

"I won't, Mom," she teased as I left for the third night of my horrifying job.

**I know these chapters are short. Please leave a review on how you like my story.**


	6. Night 3

**I do not own FNAF!**

I couldn't help the nervous feeling that overcame me as I went to my post after Mr. Fred left me in charge of the building once again. The dream that I had shook me up badly.

'Get a grip, girl!' I thought sternly to myself. 'I can't let something like this stop me from reaching my goal! It's only two more nights after tonight. I can survive that.'

Still, the thought of those puppets coming after me scared me.

I took a deep breath and went straight to work, checking the doors first and then returning to the Office. Scanning through the security cameras, I made sure to check the Show Stage and Pirate Cove multiple times before even thinking of letting my guard down. I could feel my heart rate pick up each time I scanned through those two cameras, expecting one of the animatronic animals to be in a different spot or not there at all.

The phone rang, drawing my attention from the screen to the phone. It was then that I realized I had been scanning through the cameras for 2 hours. I picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I asked, knowing it was the guy who had called me last night and the night before.

"Hello. Hey you are doing great. Most people don't last this long. You know, they usually quit and move on to other things by now. Anyway I better not take up too much of your time as things start to get real tonight."

"I'm listening."

"Uhm hey listen I had an idea if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed in a Freddy's suit. Uhh try playing dead. You know, go limp. There is a chance that they'll think you are an empty costume instead. Then again if they think you are an empty costume they might shove a skeleton skull into you. I wonder how that will work. Yeah never mind. Scratch that. It's best not to get caught. Uhm, ok. I will leave you to it. See you on the flip side."

"See ya," I said, thinking at the same time, 'Is this guy for real? He was a big help the first two nights, but he seems to have a few screws loose tonight.'

I shrugged it off and went back to checking the cameras again. When I checked Pirate Cove, something was definitely wrong. Foxy was peeking out from behind the curtains, looking straight at the camera as he slowly moved from his hiding spot. I knew he was going to move from that spot, no matter what. It was only a matter of time.

I went back to check the Show Stage, and my heart jumped at the sight I saw. Freddy was standing alone on the stage, slowly turning to face the camera. I gulped and switched to the Dining Area, only to see Chica standing close to the camera, looking straight at it.

The only one I couldn't find was Bonnie. Where was he?

I flipped through the cameras again and saw him and Foxy walking down the West Hall towards me. When had Foxy joined him? Quickly, I closed the door to my left to keep them from entering. I then moved to peek out down the East Hall to make sure nothing was coming from that direction.

After a few moments, I heard knocking on the door. It was a soft, almost timid knock, but I knew it was either Foxy or Bonnie. I didn't see anyone or anything else coming from that way when I checked the camera.

'Just go away!' I thought as they continued knocking, each one becoming slightly louder, though they were still hesitant. 'Leave me alone!'

Almost as if they heard me, the knocking stopped. It was soon replaced by Bonnie's voice.

"M-m-mike? P-pleas-s-se, c-com-m-me o-o-out-t."

Checking the East Hall from the security screen, I saw Chica walking down towards me and I quickly shut the door to my right as well.

"Michelle, please," Chica said. "We're not going to hurt you."

I knew I was trapped, and I was sure they knew that. I clamped my hands over my ears as they all started talking at once, their voices grating my nerves. It soon became too much to bear.

"Leave me alone!" I shouted, and everything became suddenly quiet. I could hear footsteps from both sides as they left for the Dining Area. I checked the cameras for both halls, and there was nothing there. Checking the camera for the Dining Area, I saw the three animatronic puppets huddled together and I could hear them talking from the audio feed.

"She must be so scared of us," Chica said. "I'll bet she's heard the rumors about this place by now."

"P-p-plus-s th-the b-b-bit-te of-f e-e-eight-ty s-seven-n-n."

"That was not me fault!" Foxy replied angrily. "It was an accident! I fell on the wee lass and accidentally took part of her head off! I did not bite her!"

"We know that, Foxy," Chica said soothingly, linking her arm with his. "But the humans don't."

"M-mik-k-ke c-coul-l-ld ch-chang-ge th-that-t-t th-th-though, i-i-if sh-she w-w-wasn-n-n't s-so sc-car-r-red o-of us-s-s."

"You've always had a thing for her, haven't you Bonnie?" Chica asked.

"N-no," he said, quickly looking away from her.

"Come on, lad. Don't lie. Ye couldn't stop thinking about the lass when she was a wee child, and now it's worse since she's come back to work here. Face it, ye love her."

"Get back to work!" Freddy shouted from the stage, and the three of them hesitantly started moving.

I looked away from the scene, suddenly feeling bad.

'Tomorrow,' I promised myself. 'I'll go out in the open and talk to them tomorrow.'

**This story isn't close to being done! Remember, it's only night 3.**


	7. Not Afraid Anymore

**I do not own FNAF!**

~ Three hours before night guard duty ~

"You really want to stay here until your shift starts?" Becca asked me as we stood by the West Hall in perfect view of the Show Stage where the animatronic animals stood and where I could easily see the curtains in the Pirate Cove where Foxy was hidden.

"Yeah," I replied. "So don't wait for me to come back until morning."

"Why do you want to do this, again?" she questioned.

"I have my reasons," I replied, then noticed Mr. Fred approach me.

"Hello, Mike. Why are you here so early?" he asked.

I just shrugged and said, "Just wanted to get a jump on the day before the night owl part of me kicks in."

He chuckled at that. "Alright. Just make sure everyone makes it out before you lock up tonight. We don't want any stowaways here."

"Ay, ay, sir!" I teased and turned back to Becca as he left to check something.

Becca looked at me curiously. "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I'll be fine. You don't have to worry about me." This time, I was sure about it.

"Alright, Mike. I believe you. See you tomorrow."

"See ya," I called back, and she left.

I glanced at Bonnie on the stage, who seemed to be watching me.


	8. Night 4

**I do not own FNAF!**

I was nervous as my shift started and Mr. Fred left.

'What if I made the wrong decision? Should I just bail out?' I thought. 'No! I can't back down now! Not when I'm so close to having so many questions answered!'

I took a deep breath, and then another as I worked to calm my racing heart. This was the night I would learn more about those animatronic puppets. My mind raced as I went through the usual checks.

'What if they kill me? What if they stuff me into one of those horrible costumes?' I immediately shook my head violently. 'No! Stop thinking like that! That will not happen!'

I was pulled from my thoughts as a crash sounded from the front of the building. I forced myself to stay calm as I investigated what it was. The sound of pounding footsteps entered my ears as three masked men wearing black jackets entered the Dining Area. They all stopped when they saw me, clearly displeased.

"You should have left this job when you had the chance," the tallest man of the three said in a familiar voice, and I immediately recognized him as the guy from the phone calls. "I really wish I didn't have to do this, but you leave me no choice."

He held up his hand and suddenly his two partners were on either side of me, wringing my arms behind my back and forcing me to my knees, pinning my back against the wall so that I was facing the Show Stage.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?" I asked. He lifted my chin with one hand and removed his mask with the other so that I could see him clearly. He looked to be in his late 40s or early 50s, with brown hair and light blue eyes.

"You don't need to know who I am. And I'm doing this because I didn't want those puppets to tell you what really happened," he said sadistically. "But now I'm forced to end this myself, so I no longer see the harm in telling you."

I could feel the other two men tying my hands together, and I knew what was coming. I knew that I wasn't going to survive.

"You see," he said, forcing me to look at him again. "I know the history of this place oh so well because I was the one who caused all those 'freak accidents' to happen. I caused the 'bite of '87' and I knew about the costumes because I would stuff people into them when they got too curious. The puppets were only trying to scare you out, not that they wanted to." He laughed.

"But you didn't leave. For what reason I don't know, but you were foolish not to abandon this place when you had the chance. Now you're going to pay handsomely for your incompetence. It's nothing personal. It's just business."

He took out a pistol from under his jacket and held it where I could see it.

"Now, what should I do?" he asked his partners. "Should I shoot her and make it as quick and painless as possible, or should I stuff her into one of those Freddy costumes and have her suffer a long and painful death?"

"The Freddy costume, boss," the man on my right said. "Make her pay for her stupidity."

"An excellent choice." He put the gun back under his jacket and went to the Backstage, where I knew he would be able to find one of those God forsaken Freddy costumes. He pulled one out and brought it to where I was being held.

I struggled to get away, but the two men holding me in place were too strong. As he got ready to force my head into the costume, an animatronic screech sounded through the building, followed by three others.

"We will not have ye blame us for another death!" Foxy yelled.

"We will not take the blame this time!" Freddy shouted.

"Not after all that's happened!" Chica shrieked.

"A-and-d-d es-s-spec-ciall-l-ly n-not-t-t if-f i-i-it-t's M-mik-k-ke wh-who-o-o's k-kill-l-l-led!" Bonnie cried.

Suddenly and without warning, there was an echoing crash as the man holding the costume was forced away from me by Bonnie and slammed against the nearby wall, Bonnie holding the man in place by his arms. The other two men were pulled off of me and knocked out by Chica and Freddy, while Foxy worked to break the bonds around my hands.

"I w-w-will n-not-t-t a-allo-o-ow y-y-you t-to h-h-hurt-t h-her-r!" Bonnie yelled angrily, and the man screamed in pain as Bonnie started crushing his arms.

"Bonnie! Don't!" I shouted, causing the animatronic rabbit to look at me. I don't know how, but it seemed like something in his eyes softened, and he reluctantly released the man, who was now unconscious from the ordeal.

"You'd better call the police," Chica stated as Foxy was finally able to untie my hands. I nodded and quickly went to the phone in the Office.

Everything became a blur after that, with the police arriving and me explaining what had happened and what the man had revealed to me. I honestly don't remember what exactly I said, especially for how the one guy's arms became severely broken, but I guess they bought the excuse I gave them.

My shift ended just as the police left. Mr. Fred, upon noticing the last police car leaving, immediately approached me.

"What happened?" he asked me, clearly concerned. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine," I replied casually. "And we caught the people who were causing the bad reputation for this place. It was some guy who said he was finishing his last week of work here, and two of his friends."

"Oh. That was likely Louis. He was fired from his job here in '85 for tampering with the supplies and harassing the female workers. He said something about getting revenge the day I fired him. The night guards before you told me of a guy calling and giving them strange warnings and tips, and then having some weird encounters with him. Their description of the man matched Louis perfectly."

"Older man, about in his 40s or 50s? Brown hair and light blue eyes?" I asked.

"That's Louis all right. I just never thought he'd go to the extremes he did," Mr. Fred said sadly.

"At least it's all over now," I stated, trying to be optimistic.

"True. I'll bet you don't want this old place now because of all the trouble you've been through."

I looked at the building. "Actually, my thoughts about this place haven't changed. I still want to buy it, if you'll let me."

"Think you can survive one more night working here?" he asked.

"Absolutely. And I wouldn't mind working here as the night guard for a while longer, but I want to be able to work on the animatronic puppets. I think they could use a little TLC."

"You've got yourself a deal, Mike."


	9. The Aftermath

**I do not own FNAF!**

Since I didn't have any classes that day and Freddy's Pizza was closed because it was Sunday, I spent the day working on the animatronic animals, with help from Becca and Mr. Fred. Of course Becca and I had to bring Nix so that he wouldn't get into too much trouble, which he usually did since the day I got him.

None of the animatronics really needed that much work. All we had to do was replace some rusted nuts and bolts and buff out a few areas here and there. I didn't really want to fix up those gaping holes in Foxy's chest because, in my opinion, he wouldn't look like a pirate anymore. He would just look like a fox with an eye patch and hook.

I had to work on Bonnie a little more than the others. The reason for that was because I wanted to fix his wiring so that he wouldn't stutter so badly whenever he talked.

I laughed as a thought occurred to me. "This place would be perfect during Halloween."

"Why would you think that, Mike?" Mr. Fred asked me.

I giggled. "There's just something about the animatronics that makes me think so. We could easily give a few people a good scare if they had to stay here during the night. Maybe add a fog machine and hang a few of those fake spider webs around here and there, too."

"Yeah," Becca spoke up. "And maybe add some decorations for when the other holidays come around. You know. Santa hats on the animatronic animals for Christmas, lacy hearts pinned to the walls for Valentine's Day, stuff like that."

"And program them to sing holiday songs for the holidays. Maybe add a few new songs every once in a while, too," I added.

"Not a bad idea, girls," Mr. Fred said. "And you know what Mike? I'll give you a promotion for all your hard work so you don't have to work here as the night guard anymore."

"Thank you sir, but I'd rather keep my job as night guard," I stated.

"Why would you want to keep this job?" he asked me.

"Because I'm still a night owl," I said. "And I have my reasons for wanting it."


	10. Night 5

**I do not own FNAF!**

"H-hey, Mike," a shy male voice said to my left, and I looked to see Bonnie peeking into the Office through the door.

"Hey," I replied, smiling slightly. "You sound a lot better without that bad stutter."

"Y-yeah, thanks to you. S-so, you're not afraid of me anymore?" he asked, slowly coming into the room.

"Not since that little rescue mission you and the others pulled last night," I said.

He chuckled softly, drawing my attention to him. I'd never heard any of them laugh before. It was kind of weird, but I didn't mind.

"What's so funny?" I couldn't help but ask.

"W-we're talking like old friends right now, even though you were scared of me when you first found out that I can move around the building on my own," he explained. "I-it's weird how fast something like that can change."

There was a long pause before he added, "S-so, why did you keep this job? I thought you wanted to get away from us," he said sadly, turning his head to look away from me.

"I kept it because I have a good reason to," I told him, placing a hand on the side of his face and turning his head so that he was facing me. "Because of this job, I'll be able to get to know you and the others better."

There were a few seconds of silence before a new voice broke through.

"Aww. Yer so sweet," Foxy said as he appeared at the door suddenly. "That must be one of the reasons why Bonnie loves ye, lass."

"F-foxy! G-get out!" Bonnie shouted, clearly embarrassed about the subject.

"What? Can't I have a little fun with ye?" Foxy teased.

Bonnie rolled his eyes as I got up.

"Can we move to a room that isn't so crowded?" I asked as I noticed Foxy trying to come in.

"Ay, lass. We can," Foxy said as he grabbed my arm and pulled me past Bonnie into the West Hall, Bonnie following closely on our heels.

Foxy basically dragged me to the Dining Area, as he was so much faster than me when it came to moving around. Chica was already there.

"There you are," she said. "I've been waiting for you three to finally show up!"

"Sorry, love. Just had to stop by and see how these two love birds be doing," Foxy teased as he slid an arm around Chica's waist and pulled her closer.

"Sh-shut up!" Bonnie shouted from behind me, becoming increasingly annoyed by Foxy's teasing.

I couldn't help but giggle at how defensive Bonnie was becoming about the subject. It was really cute, in a weird way.

"So, are you going to stay here now that you know the truth about this place?" Chica asked, drawing my attention to her again.

"Of course!" I stated. "This has been the craziest job I've ever had, but I'm not going to give it up that easily."

"MIKE!" Becca's voice screeched, making me jump.

I looked over to the Bathrooms, where I heard Becca's voice, as did Foxy, Chica, and Bonnie.

Suddenly, Becca came sprinting towards me, Nix balanced on her shoulder, and stopped in her tracks when she saw the puppets standing by me.

"M-m-mike? W-what's going on?" she asked. She seemed like she was about to cry or have a panic attack or something.

I quickly went over to her. "Calm down and I'll explain everything. But first, what happened that made you scream? And how did you get in here in the first place? I was sure I saw you leave."

"Freddy was in the girl's bathroom! The GIRL'S bathroom!"

"Yeah, uh, the lad tends to do that a bit," Foxy said.

Becca looked at Foxy like he was crazy or something, and then turned back to me.

"I came back in when I realized I left my jacket here, and then I had to use the bathroom," she explained. "I thought you wouldn't mind, since we're friends and you were on your shift anyway. When I was done washing my hands, Freddy came into the bathroom and stared right at me!"

"It's alright," I said, trying to calm her. She was frantic at this point. "Come to the Office, and I'll explain everything."

()()()()

"Really?" Becca asked while she pet Nix, who purred happily in her arms. "You went through all that?"

I nodded. "And then some. I love this place, but I had no idea what happened after hours until the first night I worked here."

"You're so lucky!" Becca whined. "I would have loved to go through that!"

"No, you wouldn't. It was more like being in a horror movie, with the animatronics chasing me around and all," I stated. "And then the guy who kept calling me on the phone tried to kill me. I was lucky Bonnie and the others saved me."

There was a long pause between the two of us before Becca spoke again.

"So, what now? I mean, what will you do now that I know your secret?"

"I guess you'll have to work with me at night now. Or at least keep your mouth shut," I said. "I knew it was going to slip out sooner or later anyway."

Becca smiled. "I guess I'll be helping you from now on then, since my life's been boring up to this point."

**That's the end of this story, but I will be posting one-shots every now and again. Please tell me what you think of it.**


End file.
